otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Wedding
Sweetwater Fields Temple ---- ::The solemn shadows of the Church of True Light temple are kept at bay by the soft glow of oil lanterns that flicker and gleam in iron frames attached to the walls of quarried gray stone. ::Parishioners enter through an arched doorway from the settlement of Sweetwater Fields, passing tapestries of blue, green and yellow velvet on their way to the biinwood columns that flank the aisle that leads into the main worship chamber. Within that chamber are twelve pews, six on each side of the aisle. ::The aisle ends at an open area for the temple leader to give his condemnations of the Shadow and his praise for the Light. ---- Celeste stands at the front of the temple, the black leather cloak folded over the top of the front pew as she makes her way about the lanterns at the front of the worship chamber. The glow of the light casting a orange glow to her fair complexion as she moves about her taste, almost reverently touching each in turn. Amalai stands toward the front of the pews with her mother fussing over the positioning and neatness of her hair - although, truth be told, it looks just as good as it did when she left the house. Celeste returns to the center of the worship chamber. A small wooden table decorated with a yellow and white cloth hangs over the side. In her hands she carries a candle about the size of her forearm, and a small silver bowl which she places behind the table of a nearby chair. The sea green gaze washing over the preparations as she steps back, not realizing that others have entered the temple once more. Amalai is standing at the front of the pews - out of Celeste's way - with an elderly woman sitting on the first row. She looks toward the entrance as others begin to arrive and visibly frowns when she sees Thayndor. Celeste stands back about the first pews of the temple, a pale hand reaching for a neatly folded black leather cloak as she begins to move towards the side of the worship chamber. At the front of the room, in the middle of the worship chamber, a wooden table has been draped with a white and yellow cloth. A silver bowl and candle about the size of her forearm sits behind it on a chair. There are three figures who enter Sweetwater Temple on this cold evening. The first one is Lucius Nepos, clad in such vestements that one would not normally find him in. His robe has been drawn up over his head as a sort of hood. The next two people are older. The man, clad in a pure white robe, looks to be in his mid fifties. He is cleanshaving, of tanned complexion and very dark haired. The woman looks to be younger, in her fourties, and wears a pure white dress. She's got long flowing chestnut brown hair. The two of them walk arm in arm behind Lucius, looking dignified. None of them say a word. The tall cloaked form of Duke Norran Lomasa enters the temple, his steps hurried as he slips inside and immediately makes to sit at one of the pews settled in the back of the temple. He shrugs off his cloak from his shoulder, taking a careful seat as he looks off toward those gathered in the front with a jovial grin. A very odd sight for a Duke to attend a common wedding, but Norran seems as cheerful as he might be if invited to join the Emperor's own vows. Thayndor Zahir waits for Lucius' procession to reach the front before stepping past the entryway with measured but brisk steps. He passes Norran in the pews without a word, sitting a couple of rows closer to the front than the other man and in the opposite row. His expression is unreadable as he fixes his gaze on the priestess and the bride at the altar. As Amalai notices him, he smiles politely and inclines his head. The Lomasa takes easy notice of Thayndor walking past, his expression darkening for just a moment as he leans slightly over to whisper loudly to him, "You and I need to speak after this, Thayndor." He then resumes his seat, leaning back into the pews as he looks forward toward Celeste. Amalai shifts her eyes from Thayndor and notes Norran's presence in the back. Her mother - the elderly woman sitting in the front - turns to watch the entrance of the others. Amalai can't help but smile when Lucius walks in, and glances to the two figures trailing behind him. Celeste returns from the side of the worship chamber, the ever-present mace that adorns her hips is gone. And the waves of white blonde hair have been pulled back with a brown leather thong. Her stride though long seems unhurried as she returns to the front of the worship chamber once more. The sea green eyes seeking out those of Amalai and Lucius, perhaps nerves keep her from recognizing the rest of the guests. "Is it time to begin," the soft alto voice inquires as she runs a fingertips over the white cloth, reverently. If Thayndor notices or hears Norran, he gives no sign. The Zahir remains focused on the participants of the present wedding. The couple trailing Lucius, evidently his parents, move to sit at the same pew as Amalai's mother, exchanging smiles and nods with the woman. Then their attention turns to focus on the ceremony. Lucius himself continues to walk, smiling faintly as Amalai does. Other than that, though, his expression is almost as a stone statue, still and solemn. "It is." He declares, moving up next to his bride and stopping there. Amalai looks at Lucius, then back to Celeste. Amalai's not wearing anything too extravagant - a white dress with emroidery and a pair of silver jasper earrings. Her hair is neatly pulled back and up with a number of tight curls surrounding the 'do. She waits for Celeste to speak further. "Please join me at the table," Celeste summons. A fair, calloused hand waving to cloth clad table. "We you be standing here, and then we shall begin.." She pivots on her foot, assessing the worship chamber a warrior would assess their armor before once more the sea green gaze seeks out the couple. The Lomasa remains seated quite comfortably alone at his pew in the rear, his hands folded neatly in his lap as he pays careful attention to those gathered up front. A slight smile remains on his lips as he does, his attention seeming mostly focused on Celeste as she performs the ceremony. Her hands coming to rest before her, Celeste lowers her gaze as she begins to intone the verses that she has lived by for all of her life. Each word spoken with reverence and love, as if a spell were cast she looks from Amalai to Lucius. "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Amalai and Lucius. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this." Her hands coming to rest before her, Celeste lowers her gaze as she begins to intone the verses that she has lived by for all of her life. Each word spoken with reverence and love, as if a spell were cast she looks from Amalai to Lucius. "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Amalai and Lucius. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this." Thayndor Zahir's shoulders rise and fall as he watches the ceremony play out before him with a lifeless expression. Amalai watches Celeste as she begins speaking, a subtle smile upon her lips. She listens intently to the woman, hands clasped before her. Celeste's voice deepens as she continues to intone the well trained verses. "Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Lucius and Amalai have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing." Norran remains quite stationary, languishing in the pew with the same smile on his face he's had the past few minutes. Amalai glances briefly over her shoulder at her mother, the smile broadening a bit. Returning her attention to Celeste, she nods once and says, "Yes, I do." "Then please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones," the sea green gaze once more watching the couple before her. Her fair hands clasping and unclasping as if to give the couple the correct idea. Amalai looks up at Lucius and takes hold of his hand as Celeste indicates, and he does the same with her. She looks back to the other woman for further instructions, eyebrows raised slightly. "Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. May Light keep you safe and guide you, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for shadows will come, but they will pass quickly." Norran sits at the back of the temple as Thayndor sits closer to the front on the opposite side, expresssionless. Amalai and Lucius stand before Celeste as she intones the words of Light to them. There are are group of family members sitting along the front pew, enjoying the bonding with happy expressions. Celeste's sea green gaze softens towards, Lucius and Amalai, she gently reminds. "Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for the Light is with you always." A shadow does come into the wedding in progress, though, true to Celeste's words, it passes quickly enough as Vhramis moves further into the flickering torchlight illuminating the room. He looks to both sides of the aisle, regarding Norran, and then Thayndor, regarding the manner in which their sitting, and grimaces slightly to himself. Thayndor Zahir shifts to sit straighter in his seat, hands on his knees. The Lomasa gives a inclination of his head and a slight grin toward Vhramis as he enters, before turning his head to settle his emerald gaze back on the ceremony. He remains completely quiet from his seat, watching the blonde ex-Scourge perform the vows. Celeste turns to Lucius, the commanding edge once more returning to her alto voice, unwavering in its purpose. "Repeat after me." Amalai doesn't notice Vhramis' entrance as she's entirely focused on only two people now, and that'd be Lucius and Celeste. She squeezes Lucius' hand gently and waits patiently for Celeste to continue. Celeste stands at the front of the room, Lucius and Amalai stand before in, both staring into one another's eyes as the Mikin recites the prayers. Norran sits close to the back of the chapel, where Thayndor sits closer in and on the opposite side. A new arrival, Vhramis has sought out a seat not far from the front (I think) and there is a group of over proud parents sitting along the front front row. Celeste lowers her white capped head for a moment before turning to Lucius, intent once more once on the ceremony. Celeste dips her head towards Lucius, muttering softly only for his and his bride's ears alone, "repeat after me, I, Lucius Nepos, in the spirit of the Light that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Amalai to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to guide me in days of darkness, and share with me the days of Light. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way." Lucius Nepos looks over to Amalai, his green blue eyes nearly shining with happiness. The light of the temple's torches reflects off of them, reaching to illuminate his face under the white hood he wears. "I, Lucius Nepos, in the spirit of the Light that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Amalai Pinewood to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to guide me in days of darkness, and share with me the days of Light. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way." Finally deciding that it'd be better to sit, as opposed to standing in the aisle while two people are married, Vhramis steps to the right, seating himself in the back row, out of the way. He settles in, resting the softly blowing blue bow he carries on the floor at his feet, along with his more recently hauled about bundle wrapped in thick wool. Amalai smiles a pearly-white smile at Lucius as he recites these words, and her blue eyes sparkle. After he's finished, she glances briefly to Celeste, then back. Celeste turns towards Amalai, the same grave expression on her face as she says each word by rote."I, Amalai, in the spirit of the Light that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Lucius to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to guide me in days of darkness, and share with me the days of Light. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way" Amalai widens her eyes slightly, then focuses them on Lucius' gaze. She repeats the words: "I, Amalai, in the spirit of the Ligh' tha' resides within us all, by the life tha' courses within my blood an' the love tha' resides within my heart, take thee Lucius to my han', my heart, and my spirit, to guide me in days of darkness, an' share wit' me the days o' Ligh'. I promise t' love thee wholly an' completely wit'out restrain', in sickness an' in health, in plen'y an' in poverty, in life an' beyon', where we shall meet, remember, an' love 'gain. I shall not seek t' change thee in any way. Wolfsbane listens and watches, like a good attendant. Though one could notice he seems to stare off into the distance, even as he keeps his gaze focused on the bride and groom. Celeste turn to collect a white candle the length of her forearm. The flame steady and wavering as she places it upon the table before the couple. The slender form turning once more to return with a small silver bowl of water, that is laid to rest beside the candle. "In life we will find Chaos, such is the way with Light and Dark. I lay before you the flame of such change. In it's dancing flames you each sought your own ways...good or ill. But with the purity of water and spirit, all is washed away....and you start anew. Together as man and wife, no longer two separate flames." She waves a fair hand to the silver bowl her eyes seeking out that of Lucius and then Amalai, "please submerse your hand, and toss the water to the flame...in that you symbolize that last vestige of who you once were, to begin your new life." Lucius Nepos reaches with his right hand into the bowl, dipping his head towards Celeste and then looking back at his bride. His eyes remain fixed on hers as the man's fingers go into the bowl. When the emerge a few seconds later, they are dripping and covered in water. He flicks the water onto the fire, causing it to sizzle. "With water, we have cleanliness, and with fire, purity." He states, voice ceremonial and monotone. Amalai looks down at the bowl and candle before she dips her own hand in the water, then flicks the clear fluid at the flame of the candle. Eyes raise to settle on Lucius and her mouth curves upward in a light smile as she softly repeats his words in agreement. A self satisfied smile touches Celeste's as she states, "you may now kiss your bride." Stepping back once more to the table. The usual soft alto booming out to the assembled crowd, " I present to Lucius and Amalai Nepos..may the Light Keep you." Celeste leans forward in a mock whisper to the couple, a mischievous smile to her lips. "And I was to tell you, that may the Light bring blessing of pattering feet to you home." Thayndor Zahir is smiling, too, a small sad smile as he shares in the joy of the moment from his distant pew. With Celeste's last words, all appearances of formality are removed by Lucius. He takes off the robe that he had pulled over his head as a hood and drapes it over a nearby pew. His hand reaches then to cradle the back of Amalai's head as he leans in to give her a good, proper wedding kiss. And so the peaceful silence that once held over to the temple in accordance to the ceremony fades away, as atleast one man in attendance, Norran Lomasa, breaks into a loud applause and fit of enthusiastic cheering as the couple at the front of the temple embrace. Amalai laughs happily as she's pulled into the kiss, arms going around Lucius's neck. She squeezes, then releases and turns toward the few people who've attended the ceremony. Her mother - the short elderly woman in the front - rises and joins Norran in a round of applause. Likewise, Lucius's parents rise up to congratulate the newly married couple with a barrage of claps and a pair of wide smiles. His short, dark father, Appius Nepos breaks into a hearty and rather loud chuckle. Thayndor Zahir stands, and though there is no mirth in his eyes, smiles as he applauds the union. Celeste watches the couple with a air of self confidence before returning quietly to the side of the worship chamber once more. As she step out to rejoin the group, a flanged mace once more hangs on her hips, The black leather cape about her shoulders as the white blonde tresses once more hang low about her face. Amalai takes hold of one of Lucius' hands and looks toward his parents, smiling broadly. The bride's mother walks up to her to exchange kisses on the cheek with her daughter, then turns to Lucius. "Well, now, Lucius! Welcome to our family, hm?" And she leans in to exchange kisses on the cheek with him, as well. Of course Lucius's parents come to join the small gathering of people at the front of the temple. Lucius holds Amalai's hands as well, slipping one of them around her waist in an informal fashion. "Thank you. And you, to mine." His father claps him on the back hard, though the Constable doesn't seem to mind it. "A big man now, eh? Got yourself a family comin' along too. Remember, ye got responsability now. Use it well." His mother simply gives him a hug and kiss on both cheeks. Lucius's voice then raises. "Thank you all for coming. I'll thank you individually in a moment." He turns his gaze to Celeste. "And a warm thank you to you as well, Lady Mikin, for performing this ceremony. I've got something for you after." The Lomasa's cheers calm down as everyone else's does, rising from his seat to collect his cloak from beside him and drape it over his shoulders once more. Clasping it at his throat, he slowly makes his way to stand by the pews at the side of the aisle, watching those walking up to congratulate those at the front with a small smile at his lips. Celeste nods towards Lucius, "Enjoy the time with your family. It is a joyous occassion." The sea green gaze finally scanning the small temple to take it what guests have arrived. Her hands coming to rest around her waist. Before she forgets, she turns to thank Celeste as well. "Yes, thank you, miss Celeste." Amalai turns to greet Lucius' parents. "It's a pleasure t' finally be able t' meet you both." Her eyes shift briefly over those among the pews, the smile faltering slightly as she takes in the sight of Thayndor. Before long, she's off to the side speaking with her mother. Thayndor Zahir likewise rises, moving towards the front and waiting just beyond the circle of family. "Congratulations, Lucius, and Amalai," he says with a small smile, tone warm. "I'm very happy for you both. If ever you should need anything, anything at all ... ask it of Darkwater." His eyes rest briefly on Amalai, expression devoid of malice or ill-feeling. "We care for our friends, and our associates." His smile widens as he looks between the two and bows, slightly. "I'm a bit out of place here, if you don't mind my saying so. Congratulations, again, and enjoy the rest of your nuptial day. I will leave you to celebrate." Celeste frowns at Thayndor as he makes his hasty retreat,"Light Keep you, Count. If you should need to talk," she allows the statement to hang in the air as she turns once more her sea green eyes turning back to the worship area once more. She moves towards the table once more placing a hand gently on the table and the white cloth. Lucius Nepos first turns to Thayndor, giving him a bow of the head and a big grin. "Thank you for coming, Count Zahir. We are honoured to have had your presence at our wedding, and before long we'll see eachother about that drilling I talked about. Light keep." Then he goes off towards Celeste, patting the woman on the shoulder and smiling gratefully. "Thank you very much. In Eastwatch we always give a little something to those that marry us. So, to you, from me here it is." A small bag with some jinglies in it is passed to Celeste. "You'll excuse me if I thank my other guests, now, please, and thank you again." Now he goes towards Norran, grasping his forearm. "I'm ecstatic you could make it out, Norran. An old comrade at my wedding is something that I had hoped for, even though I wanted to keep it as small as possible." Then to Vhramis, a similar action is performed. "I had not expected you to come, Vhramis, given that you're impossible to find normally. But thank you for showing up. It means a lot to me. I have something for you, in back over there." He points towards a pew at the back and a cloak resting on it. Finally, he bellows, "Thank you to everybody. I am going to go now, and prepare my home so that I may carry my wife through the threshold for the first time. Light keep you all." With that he turns to leave. The Lomasa Duke gives a hearty shake of Lucius' forearm, flashing a grin toward him and a nod. "Wouldn't have missed it for anything, Lucius. My best wishes to you and your wife," he greets, giving the man a bow of his head before releasing the arm. As Thayndor begins to make his retreat, Norran's jovial expression sours only somewhat as he walks to follow after. "Please, Count. I really must speak to you, there are things that I must tell you that cannot be left unsaid. I should not take too much of your time," politely asks the Count, his tone more normal than before as he walks after the other nobleman. After a subtle nod to Thayndor when he congratulates the couple, Amalai turns when Lucius' voice rises, eyes shifting to each individual. She waves to him with a grin as he turns to leave, and while her mother goes to conversate with her in-laws, she's off to greet Vhramis. "Evenin'! I wasn't expectin' you, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, bein' a good friend o' Lucius' an' all." Thayndor Zahir stops, half-turns turns. "Yes, Your Grace. We have much to discuss. But this is not the place." He gestures beyond himself, towards the door. "Shall we handle our business away from this happy occasion? There's no need to spoil it with our own affairs." His tone is measured but distant, and as his words end, his bootsteps begin again, carrying him outside. "To that, I agree," answers the Lomasa lowly, taking a final glance back to those gathered in the temple. With a brief tug of his cloak, Norran follows Thayndor at a fair enough distance out of the Temple, cloak swaying at his heels. Celeste steps among the worshipping chamber, lost in her own thoughts as she brushes her fingertips along the cloth. Her eyes alighting on each of the lanterns, drinking in each detail as a starving man with water. Vhramis accepts the brown cloak with a blink, staring down at it. Looking back up with Amalai greets him, he turns a friendly smile to her and dips his head. "Congratulations, Miss. Just wanted to stop by and say that." He rises to his feet and scoops up his belongings. "And now, I need to be rude and run. Best of days to you." He slips out of the pew and heads off. Amalai tilts her head, looking off after Vhramis as he leaves. "Strange fella," she murmurs to herself, then turns back to Celeste and the parents of the bride and groom, as everybody else runs off to other business. Celeste finally turns nodding her head towards Amalai, "Light Keep you dear,' she says as she smiles to the woman. "I think I shall seek out an inn now, thank you for allowing me the chance to help you." "It was simply wonderful. Thank you for takin' the time," Amalai says to Celeste. "Light keep an' travel safely." Celeste hurries towards the temple entrance, a quick smile towards Amalai as she ducks back out into the fields. ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs